Introdução à Sofismática
by Frederico
Summary: Uma história verdadeira em forma de sátira


**Introdução à Sofismática**

Por Frederico Rezek

(com participação especial de Wesker Janjamgoleski)

Dois advogados disputavam por uma promoção naquele escritório. Eles trabalhavam como empregados da firma, mas um deles seria escolhido para se tornar o novo associado da Rousselot & Montagut Associados. O critério se mostrava bem simples. O escritório era dividido em departamentos para cada área de especialidade do Direito; uma vez que a de Concordatas e Falências era a mais complexa, e a chefia do departamento correlato tinha ficado vaga pela aposentadoria precoce de seu titular, o qual fora capaz de contribuir com largas quantias a um plano de previdência privada, àquele que conseguisse resolver um determinado número de processos inextricáveis que haviam sido deixados pendentes pelo afortunado que agora tinha, inclusive, fundado um novo escritório especializado apenas em Direito Empresarial (mais como hobby do que necessidade), seria concedida a promoção.

Existiam apenas dois advogados capazes para a tarefa: Norgan Stolov e Aleister Gossage. Portanto, o desafio foi reservado para os dois, e o resto do escritório deixado a admirar o espetáculo de disputa entre os rivais, pois além da competição natural pelo cargo, havia o adicionalde que eram nêmesis figadais um do outro.

Aislinn Callaghan, a bela do departamento de Concordatas e Falências, apenas tolerada pelos donos do empreendimento por sua habilidade única de confundir Júri e Magistrados — importante quando o trabalho de persuasão já não era mais possível por todas as evidências estarem contra o cliente —, sabia que sua qualidade marcante poderia um dia perder tal status, uma vez que nem sequer sua boa aparência estava lhe valendo mais como vantagem aos olhos dos sócios e colegas.

O próprio Aleister já havia passado por uma experiência nada agradável, por aqueles dias, que envolvia Aislinn e cujo desprazer tinha ela como causa.

Ela o encontrara no supermercado e parecia segui-lo. A mulher estava comprando tudo que Aleister estava comprando, os produtos em seu carrinho sendo dispostos de forma exatamente igual à que ele os dispunha. Aleister admirou tal habilidade de Aislinn.

Ele comprou dezessete pãezinhos, e ela também dezessete. Do mesmo modo, ela levou cuecas sem costura e loção após barba. Aleister até então tinha feito pouco caso do que estava acontecendo, apenas não ignorou a presença dela e a cumprimentava cordialmente toda vez que se topavam pelos corredores.

Ao sair do supermercado atravessou a rua e parou em uma loja da Tiffany's, com a intenção de comprar um relógio T-57 para seu chefe, que fazia aniversário no dia seguinte. Aleister sabia que esse presente iria deliciar François Montagut, pois ele gostava dos produtos da Tiffany's, mas Rousselot, que também francês não surpreendia por ser amante de François, não tolerava a heresia deste de trocar Christian Dior ou Van Cleef & Arpels por Tiffany's.

Certa feita, quando Aleister estava indo embora do escritório ao fim do expediente, observou que Rousselot, o qual tinha vindo sem condução, dirigia-se com Montagut para o automóvel deste, e no que o mesmo tirava seu chaveiro do bolso para abrir o carro, o olhar leve do sócio mudou sensivelmente para um reprovador, a fuzilar o característico e inconfundível chaveiro da Tiffany's.

Aleister se ocultou atrás de sua picape Toyota a fim de poder ouvir a discussão que então seguiu-se entre ambos, sem correr o risco de que fosse interrompida pela detecção de um espectador. Ele pouco entendia de francês, mas captou da contenda o suficiente para compreender que os motivos da mesma gravitavam em torno dos preconceitos franceses que Rousselot não tinha sido capaz de superar tão bem quanto Montagut.

No dia em que Montagut apareceu com aquelas abotoaduras_ Paloma's Groove,_ da Tiffany's, Rousselot sequer olhava para a cara do amante. Nem o motivo fálico claramente vislumbrável nas bananinhas de formato incomum, cravejadas de minúsculos diamantes e entrelaçadas em delicados rococós, nem as pequenas franjas purpurinadas que pendiam de seus contornos rosáceos, eram a causa da aversão de Rousselot, mas tão somente a procedência. Fossem os mesmos modelos, produzidos por um fabricante francês, e os artigos da Tiffany's estariam bem ao seu gosto. Já Montagut não se fazia de rogado na hora de usá-los. Por isso andava com aqueles óculos cujas lentes eram margaridas com miolos transparentes, através dos quais se podia enxergar e que se irradiavam das pétalas. Os aros eram cobertos com lantejoulas cor-de-rosa e colgados neles estavam penduricalhos como patinhas de veado e arco-íris. Montagut também gostava de usar o laço para pescoço da Tiffany's, cheio de brocais: ele saía para o lado, comprido e esvoaçante, com estampas de estrelinhas.

Aleister se sentia o próprio Maquiavel com o presente que planejara para o chefe, pois Rousselot estava viajando a negócios e assim ele poderia impressionar Montagut sobremaneira, dessa forma garantindo alguns pontos de vantagem sobre Norgan, na corrida pelo poder.

Obviamente Montagut começaria a favorecer Aleister, ou vê-lo sob luz muito mais privilegiada, e jamais contaria para Rousselot a heresia que Aleister havia cometido ao presenteá-lo em seu aniversário, sendo que, ademais, ninguém no escritório iria fazer idéia da astúcia que Aleister estava demonstrando ao dar aquele relógio para o chefe.

Ele tivera o trabalho de descobrir em qual filial da Tiffany's seu chefe fazia compras, e lá perguntou ao gerente qual relógio poderia adquirir para François Montagut, um que ele ainda não possuísse. Com satisfação, o gerente ajudou Aleister a cumprir suas intenções, tanto pelo prazer que seria proporcionado ao seu melhor cliente, quanto porque estava fechando mais uma compra, sobretudo tendo em vista que Montagut, após sucessivas reprimendas, por que não dizer, elitistas de Rousselot, havia interrompido suas visitas à Tiffany's.

Quando ia sair da loja, Aleister levou um susto ao topar com Aislinn olhando para ele da entrada.

— Santo Deus, o que você está fazendo parada aí?

Ela era uma loba que lutava por suas ambições. Achava Aleister um pouco tímido, um pouco relutante, e estava mais do que disposta a tomar as iniciativas abortadas pela hesitação daquele homem tão compatível com suas preferências. Ela sabia aproveitar as oportunidades. Tudo que diziam, transformava em um gancho para chegar aonde queria:

— Estou olhando para você... — ela ronronou, com olhares lanceolados de animal carnívoro.

Aleister corou um pouco e por causa de seu mal jeito racionalizou de pronto a situação, visto que não conseguiria lidar com ela no estado cru, selvagem, em que estava:

— Sim, olhar é bom. Hehe.

— Dependendo do que estamos olhando — ela o engolia com os olhos.

Aleister disfarçou o embaraço observando o céu, o semáforo e dando uma risadinha.

— Sim, o dia está lindo hoje.

— Ma-ra-vi-lho-so.

E o olhar de Aislinn queimava. Ela demorava aquele manancial de brasas no lugar mais sensível que, por exibicionismo de Aleister, respondia à convocação. Ele tampou a visão que alimentava a voracidade de Aislinn, antes que a loba, agora puro desejo, o atacasse ali na calçada. Foi assim que trouxe a sacola diante de si, e a maneira estranha com que o fez, um pouco afastada do corpo, segurando-a com ambas as mãos, mais seu ruborizamento e mortificação pela satiríase que, com a presença de Aislinn, formavam uma combinação maldita, o obrigou a comentar o conteúdo da sacola, sobretudo por causa das filigranas de veludo à sua volta, o arco-íris que fazia as vezes de "A" na assinatura "Tiffany's" e o slogan em tipografia floral: "Presentes celestiais para amores proibidos":

— É um relógio — retirou a caixa do T-57 e passou à Aislinn a fim de que ela o examinasse — Para o chefe. Você sabe, ele faz aniversário amanhã. Ele...

Aislinn ficava passando a mão em torno da caixa de veludo, com volúpia, mas olhando obliquamente para Aleister. Ele estava rígido, sua testa suava:

— Ele adora Tiffany's...

Havia uma saliência à frente de uma das metades da caixa retangular que se constituía, inclusive, em um referencial para identificação da parte inferior: em se pressionando a saliência, a tampa, a metade acima, saltava e assim a caixa se abria. Em vez de apertar logo o dispositivo, Aislinn ficava esfregando o dedo nele, passando a língua pelos lábios e lançando um olhar lascivo para Aleister. A saliva secretava com abundância na boca de Aleister, que a engoliu sonoramente:

— Esse relógio... Era o único que faltava na coleção Tiffany's de François.

— Que coisa boa! — Aislinn exclamou com entusiasmo.

Aleister se assustou com o grito da mulher, não porque este houvesse chamado a atenção de uns transeuntes junto aos quais ele teria preferido que sua situação passasse ignorada, mas porque no momento em que ela berrou, a tampa subiu.

— Ai, mas você é mesmo tudo de bom, Aleister — ela pegou o relógio e encostou-o bem no nariz, para cheirá-lo, ao som de vários murmúrios guturais de prazer — O chefe vai ficar apaixonado.

Aislinn revirava os olhos. Aleister estava a ponto de atacá-la, já havia perdido os melindres. O objetivo dela era descobrir o que seu colega iria levar para o chefe como presente de aniversário. Ele era cheio das idéias originais e tinha uma penetração profunda da natureza humana, sabendo desenvolver ilações exatas a partir de detalhes e, portanto, conhecendo a mente alheia como ninguém. Ela sabia que ele saberia impressionar Montagut melhor do que todos os demais.

E para Aislinn existiam duas espécies de pessoas que eram excepcionalmente bem-sucedidas no mundo: os geniais e os espertos, os quais podiam não ser tão inteligentes mas observavam os primeiros e faziam igual a eles, sabiam copiá-los e assim se darem tão bem quanto. Aleister tivera todo o trabalho de estudar os gostos de Montagut, descobrir a loja em que ele comprava e o relógio que faltava, mas então, de novo, para ele isso tudo não era trabalho; para o gênio as revelações desabrochavam como trevos depois da chuva.

Já para Aislinn o processo seria mais suado. Por que não aproveitar a carona? O que havia de errado em seguir pela clareira aberta pelos desbravadores? Na mente de Aislinn era tão lógico e tão razoável isso, que agora sabia qual presente iria comprar para Montagut. O T-57. E de preferência, ela que o entregasse primeiro. O mundo era dos espertos, e como ela era esperta, o relógio que ia dar chegaria nas mãos de Montagut antes que o de Aleister.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que queria parasitar no conhecimento de Aleister, ela realmente o desejava. O problema de seu jeito ambivalente de sentir e pensar consistia em que o aspecto positivo era usado como legitimador pelos mecanismos mentais de Aislinn, como se seu desejo neutralizasse o estelionato de informações que estava praticando contra Aleister. Pois em condições normais, sem que houvesse sido manipulado sexualmente, ele não teria entregado o segredo. Gossage era um gênio, mas terrivelmente egoísta!

Uma lembrança salvadora tirou Aleister daquele constrangimento, qual seja, ser motivo de risadinhas dos pedestres, uma vez que somente a visão de Aislinn, à frente dele, achava-se interceptada pela sacola. Quem passava do lado podia ver que o sujeito estava em apuros. E a mulher com quem ele falava era realmente muito bonita. Mas Aleister sabia que seria um erro se envolver com Aislinn, e por isso a recordação de que tinha de ir a uma partida de squash, a convite de um amigo com o qual havia combinado jogar, lhe deu uma motivação a mais para não agarrar Aislinn, metê-la no carro e levá-la para casa ou para trás de qualquer arbusto. Não que ele precisasse de uma desculpa para livrar-se da mulher, claro que não, era que ele precisava de um incentivo a mais para resistir à tentação, caso contrário a teria raptado imediatamente.

— Então... Acho que é isso — disse ele. — Aislinn, tenho um jogo de squash com Palantir agora, prometi não furar.

— Pensei que você preferisse basquete... afinal é um esporte mais compatível com seu tamanho... bolas grandes...

Havia tanta avidez no olhar de Aislinn, tanta eletricidade à sua volta, tanto perfume impregnado de ferormônios nocauteando o bom senso de Aleister, que se se demorasse mais um minuto a besta interior tomaria conta e ele já não poderia mais responder por seus atos. Concordou com Aislinn, despediu-se e partiu.

Quando os funcionários terminaram de cantar os parabéns para Montagut, começou a sessão reis magos, cada um tentando impressionar melhor o chefe. Mas Aleister, matreiro, queria deixar seu presente para o final, no objetivo de causar aquele impacto com sua esperteza sem limites e a aprovação delirante de um guei apaixonado. Pela Tiffany's.

O primeiro presente foi de um sujeito que não sabia se expressar em russo. Ele deu um dicionário de russo-alemão. Montagut não sabia falar nem russo nem alemão:

— Ai, que divertido. Eu vou aprender tuuudo de alemão.

O segundo não tardou a chegar. Ele queria perguntar ao chefe se poderia sair mais cedo, porque era aniversário de sua sobrinha:

— Que coincidência, hein, chefe? — e nem cumprimentou Montagut.

O terceiro então assim falou:

— Chefe Montagut, meu presente aqui está. Ele é ao senhor dedicado, assim como os outros três.

Ele queria se mostrar superior aos outros, que haviam aparecido com apenas um presente. Então embrulhou um peso de papel do escritório e deu um par de sapatos — cada qual em uma caixa. O "quarto" presente era um lápis sem ponta. Mostrou-se perplexo diante de tamanha aberração.

— Tudo bem chefe, depois o senhor pode apontar.

Um outro funcionário, que estava preocupado por haver esquecido do aniversário do chefe e não sabia o que dizer muito menos o que dar de presente, teve uma idéia:

— Que coincidência, olha o que eu trouxe para o senhor — era um apontador que havia tirado de uma escrivaninha da sala ao lado.

Para Aleister estava sendo um grande deleite testemunhar o desfile de presentes mal-ajambrados, porque quanto mais assistia aquelas cenas, mais antecipava o prazer do destaque que iria ganhar sobre os outros. De fato, era melhor esperar que a sucessão de regalos fracassados acontecesse, a fim de tornar o seu ainda mais triunfal, pelo contraste.

Desta feita, o horror, a consternação, o transtorno, que Aleister sentiu ao ver o presente de Aislinn para Montagut quando este o desembrulhou e abriu a caixa aveludada, não poderiam ser descritos por palavras humanas.

Era um artigo da Tiffany's. E antes fosse um perfume, um par de abotoaduras, um taco de golfe, não, nada disso. Era o T-57.

Parecia que a amargura e irritação que Aleister estava sentindo não poderiam ser pioradas. Então o impossível aconteceu ao ver a transformação do rosto de Montagut em um quadro resplandecente de êxtase absoluto.

— Aislinn, eu sempre soube que você é simplesmente divina! Eu não sei o que dizer... Era justamente o modelo de relógio que faltava na minha coleção da Tiffany's! — Montagut começou a passar mal. Desmaiou de emoção, e quando despertou fez um discurso de enaltecimento à mulher:

— Oh, minha idolatrada Aislinn, não és bela só de madrugada, mas o dia inteiro, todo o tempo, não paro um segundo sequer de absorver o teu dom supremo de encantar nossa existência. Os murmúrios que entoas ao meu ouvido são cânticos sublimes de exaltação ao viver. Tuas palavras doces recheiam o meu cotidiano com o mel da felicidade. Ohhh, querida Aislinn, tua presença, sempre e sempre, traz júbilo ao meu ser sequioso de beleza — Montagut havia claramente perdido a consciência dos atos por conta do relógio. — Aislinn dos lábios de mel, querida Aislinn, quero estar sempre junto a ti, tua presença é hoje sagrada, tua alma perfuma o meu espírito, ó padroeira dos olfatos humanos, tua originalidade despeja sobre nós o cheiro dos anjos!

Só faltava Aleister dar seu presente. Mas ele já estava catatônico de tanta raiva que tinha passado e, pálido, segurava fortemente seu embrulho com ambas as mãos para ninguém notar como elas tremiam.

Montagut, tratando logo de usar seu novo relógio, sorriu como que embriagado para Aleister e perguntou, com os olhos cobiçosos postos no último pacote a ser aberto:

— E você, Gossage, o que trouxe para mim?

— Bem, eu, é que, na verdade eu trouxe isto, só que eu havia comprado para mim mesmo, mas pode ficar, afinal coincidentemente é seu aniversário.

Ele tinha feito tudo errado. Não queria entregar o presente ao chefe para não fazer papel ridículo, para os outros não ficarem pensando que ele havia copiado a idéia de Aislinn! Nessa hora todos os pensamentos possíveis de vergonha e dor passaram por sua mente, mas a maneira como quis escapar do massacre psicológico gerado por eles não se mostrou muito feliz, haja vista o semblante de repreensão que se estampou no rosto de Montagut quando Aleister deu a entender que esquecera completamente o aniversário do chefe e procurava remediar o pecado imperdoável doando, em uma condescendência repulsiva, o presente que tinha comprado para si mesmo e ultrajantemente exibia nos festejos ao aniversário de uma outra pessoa.

Montagut, cenho fechado, não repeliu a condescendência petulante de Aleister. Tomou o embrulho das mãos dele com certa brusquidão. Adorava presentes e, evidentemente, os exigia. No que ele o descerrou, Aislinn estava pronta para soltar uma de suas ironias irritantes, sendo que ela nunca estivera mais irritante do que naquele momento, por conta do acréscimode cinismo que transformou a irritação de Gossage no mais puro ódio:

— Que original, Aleister.

Foi quando ele não resistiu e saiu desbocando a verdade:

— Doutor Montagut, acontece que fui eu que reparei que o senhor aprecia os artigos da Tiffany's. Fui eu que descobri a Tiffany's que o senhor freqüenta e questionei o gerente, o senhor Kamal Ratnavali — fez ele questão de mostrar conhecimento, citar detalhes e assim provar que estava falando a verdade —, com relação à peça das coleções da Tiffany's que o senhor ainda não possuía. O senhor pode ir perguntar ao gerente sobre tudo isso e verificará, inclusive, que fui o primeiro que levei o relógio e que, logo depois de mim, entrou a senhorita Callaghan para comprar a mesma coisa que eu havia comprado, pois a vi me espionando da entrada loja e cheguei mesmo a lhe contar o que eu estivera fazendo ali. Ela sabia que hoje era seu aniversário e sabia que eu estava na Tiffany's para comprar o T-57 para o senhor.

— Para mim? Ela poderia ter imaginado que era para você, mas achou boa idéia me presentear com o relógio, pois de fato este é um dos modelos mais lindos do mundo.

— Com sua licença, senhor, os artigos masculinos da Tiffany's não são suficientemente masculinos para mim.

Nessas horas Aleister se endurecia e não media suas palavras, sendo por isso que não havia alcançado muito sucesso na carreira até então, por sua desqualificação como diplomata.

Mas embora tivesse sido o mais direto possível e pouco se preocupado em escolher cuidadosamente as palavras, ele pesara as conseqüências das mesmas, como sempre, por menos corteses que fossem: sabia que Rousselot e Montagut não faziam muito esforço de esconder sua realidade e, portanto, não poderiam ficar ofendidos de serem identificados como homossexuais, especialmente através de uma indireta tão sutil quanto a de Aleister, que podia apenas estar reforçando sua virilidade como uma cujo grau a Tiffany's não podia emplacar; não estava necessariamente dizendo que as coisas da Tiffany's eram para efeminados.

Além disso, a maneira como Montagut o havia olhado de cima a baixo quando pôs em questão, nas entrelinhas — com os ares altamente sugestivos que só um viado poderia forjar — se ele não fazia compras pessoais na Tiffany's, recomendava que Aleister negasse por completo a possibilidade, ainda que ele realmente pudesse comprar uma coisa ou outra na Tiffany's, pois uma confirmação seria uma carta branca para Montagut começar a assediá-lo.

Aislinn, por sua vez, notou que não havia saída para ela, e viu sua piadinha "Que original, Aleister" voltando-se contra si em tempo recorde. Isso acontecia amiúde, mas agora tinha sido mais prontamente do que poderia esperar. No lugar de Aleister, ela teria preferido jogar, acusando com ambigüidades de forma que pudesse escapar da retaliação do adversário, não teria acusado frontalmente, mas ele o fazia e, destarte, ficava difícil para ela conseguir consertar o soneto. Por isso a emenda ficou tão capenga:

— Ai, chefe querido, é que eu achei que se o senhor gosta desse relógio, iria gostar de receber três — olhou ela para um outro cara, insinuando que ele também havia comprado um e não quis dar. Ela não estava disposta a fazer papel de ridícula sozinha.

A sede de sangue de Aleister ainda não fora aplacada:

— Antes fosse ter apenas pensado em comprar o mesmo presente que eu, mas você comprou a mesma cueca que eu, a mesma loção após barba, os mesmos dezessete pãezinhos franceses...

— Você gosta de pãezinhos franceses? — Montagut não desistia, batendo os cílios sedutoramente para Gossage.

— Não — Aleister se apressou em negar efeito à metáfora. — Eu estava testando Aislinn. Quem compra dezessete pães de uma vez? Inclusive ela está usando a mesma roupa que eu.

O m.o. de sofista deplorável de Aislinn entrou em cena mais uma vez:

— Ora, meu amor, estávamos no mesmo supermercado, **_ergo,_** era natural que comprássemos as mesmas coisas. Assim, também, é natural que usemos a mesma roupa, afinal trabalhamos no mesmo lugar.

Sequer havia regime de uniforme no escritório. Montagut, no entanto, gostou da idéia:

— Que ótimo seria implementar o uso de uniformes na firma — empolgou-se por antever todos os seus homens vestidos como o príncipe de suas fantasias. — Daqui para frente todo mundo vai usar a mesma roupa. Você é uma gênia, Aislinn, muito original. Você revolucionou o nosso escritório.

Foi assim que todos começaram a usar a mesma indumentária de Aleister, graças à originalidade de Aislinn.

Aleister não ficava jogando; ainda foi conversar com Aislinn em particular para deixar claro que não havia gostado nada do que ela fizera, mas ela diluía o clima de urgência e censura sendo charmosinha com Aleister, e ele não apreciava essa técnica. Pois sabia que não era por afeto real que Aislinn a empregava para com ele, não era por ela ser da paz, era simplesmente que tinha medo de arcar com as conseqüências da exteriorização do rancor e despeito que verdadeiramente sentia. Ele preferiria que ela fosse sincera e parasse de querer dar espetadas nos outros através de indiretas. O que o incomodava nos sarrinhos é que ele via as intenções. Era óbvio que ela queria ridicularizá-lo abertamente mas não desejava assumir os riscos.

E assim prosseguiam as ruminações mentais de Aleister enquanto praticava _squash _depois do trabalho.

Por que não objetar e criticar abertamente, de maneira honesta, por que não ser analítica, pura? Mas não, ela quer mesmo tirar sarro, ela não se contém, quer ser perversa, não resiste a sentir-se engraçadinha e zombadora, então opta pelas gracinhas acreditando que está sendo diplomática! — a bola golpeou o muro com tanta força que quicou de volta quase que de imediato, mas a brusquidão da jogada não assustou Aleister nem dissolveu sua concentração minimamente que fosse. — Diplomacia seria manter uma dialética limpa, sem zombariazinhas, porque eu as vejo. Eu me sentiria muito mais confortável ante um massacre escarnecedor ostensivo, e o aceitaria muito melhor do que a falsidade, do que isso de querer bancar a diplomata mas de maneira tão fracassada. Porque é constrangedor _por ela._ Nessas horas se torna verdade o provérbio "sarcasmo é o refúgio dos fracos", e é tão incompatível Aislinn querer dar chute em passinho de balé guei.

Aleister se aproximava cada vez mais do muro, num desejo instintivo de tornar os saques gradativamente mais curtos e violentos. Apesar da rapidez que seus movimentos haviam adquirido, a força era cada vez maior. Ele já começava a pensar alto uma palavra ou outra de seu monólogo interior.

— Não!

Ela não consegue esconder suas intenções maldosas, não consegue ser diplomata, a única coisa que ela consegue é confessar sua covardia. E como deploro covardes. Embora Aislinn seja mulher, ela quer me enfrentar como igual, então precisa entender que uma coisa é a sátira. Outra é a manipulação.

Nesse momento, parou de resmungar e cuspiu o suor que havia escorrido para dentro de sua boca. Ficou relembrando o episódio em que tinha dito "Odeio manteiga", enquanto comia pão com azeite. "É, eu também prefiro azeite" — Aislinn concordava! Concordava, para discordar, do seu jeito ambíguo —, "especialmente esse que você está usando no pão, tem um gostinho de manteiga." Ela dava uma de sonsa, melíflua, mas estava na cara que queria ridicularizá-lo.

Em suas investidas cada vez mais próximas ao muro, Aleister já ultrapassara a linha de saque, mas ele nem via a bola quanto mais a parede, acertando-a por instinto, graças ao treino que tinha no esporte.

O que fica mais patético ainda é saber que ela está se sentindo muito safadinha, está dando risadinhas para seus botões, está pensando "ai como eu sacaneio hihihi", sendo que não leva vantagem nenhuma nessa palhaçada, sobretudo se o gosto do azeite não tem nada a ver com manteiga. Só que ela perde o amigo mas não perde a piada.

— Não dá para levá-la a sério! — o grito de Aleister coincidiu com a explosão da bola, que murchou por causa da força de um golpe. Mas os pensamentos do advogado continuavam efervescendo em sua cabeça molhada pelo exercício intenso, enquanto se retirava da quadra e dirigia-se aos chuveiros do vestiário masculino.

Eu fico incomodado com gente se rastejando do meu lado — socava o ar com a raquete, olhos no chão, meditabundo. — Me incomoda a falta de amor-próprio. Não gosto que subestimem minha inteligência. Não aprovo tentativas de manipulação para cima desta mente astuta. A manipulação é especialmente desagradável quando funciona na base de induzir o outro a se visualizar como idiota. Aislinn deixar claro que me vê como idiota é saudável. Agir como se me visse como elegante, mexendo pauzinhos para que **eu **veja a mim mesmo como idiota, é falso, é covarde, e é perverso.

Para forçar uma reação mais honesta de Aislinn, Aleister chegou a de repente lhe dizer, com olhar calcinante:

— Vou destruir você.

— Nossa, como você é corajoso — ela não quebrava o _script_ por nada. Foi charmosinha de novo. — Requer uma coragem enorme atacar uma pessoa tão indefesa quanto eu, que tenho um e trinta e seis metros. — Ela até se diminuía, humilhava-se; era realmente adorável, pensou Aleister com vontade de lhe dar um soco na cara. — Tanto é que uso estas maravilhosas botas com saltos de sessenta centímetros para não aparentar ser tão baixa — e nessa conversa ela ainda estava na verdade se gabando de seu estilo circense. Ela achava que estava tendo muita classe com aquelas mordidas precedidas de aplicação de anestésico, mas estava simplesmente colando a placa na testa: "Sou café-com-leite."

Por falar em botas pretas, nem seus amigos eram poupados. Com efeito, sua amiga tinha um par de botas como as dela. Na verdade, as botas de Marlene eram maiores do que ela mesma. Era uma bota muito grande. E bota grande nisso. Ela subia em uma escadinha para chegar ao topo do cano.

Claro que a bota era muito pesada para ela e, por conseguinte, Marlene não podia se mover. Apesar dos seus dois metros e quinze, ela não saía do lugar. Ela calçava a bota no local onde iria ficar. Geralmente o fazia na praça, onde gostava de exibir sua altura. Um cara, deslumbrado, convidou-a para sair, mas como ela não podia andar, assim desculpou-se:

— Estou esperando uma pessoa.

— Eu espero com você — prontificou-se ele, sem consciência dos atos.

Ali ficaram várias horas, e muitas outras pessoas encantadas com a altura de Marlene juntaram-se a eles, para ficarem esperando com ela. Traziam coisas para ela comer, ofereciam livros para ela ler, houve uma hora em que comentaram:

— Parece que essa pessoa que você está esperando não virá.

— Não está na hora ainda.

Já haviam se passado dois dias. Um sujeito lhe trouxe um experimento de feira de ciências para impressioná-la com seu intelecto aguçado. O experimento consistia em fazer uma lâmpada acender ao estourar uma bombinha de São João. Mas ela já não estava mais lá. Marlene escapara se agarrando ao galho de uma árvore. Aislinn, percebendo todo o sucesso de Marlene, mas não podendo ter a mesma bota, uma vez que daria muito trabalho calçá-las, serrou as botas da amiga, para reduzi-la ao seu tamanho.

Estava todo mundo ficando passado com Aislinn. Sabendo que ou Norgan ou Aleister, os únicos dois com quem ainda mantinha relações saudáveis e que lhe davam chance por sua compreensão superior e certo afeto por ela o qual não haviam conseguido eliminar completamente, se tornaria o novo chefe do departamento e iria adquirir direito de voto na mesa de associados, ela queria assegurar que ficaria bem, garantiria seu emprego e algumas regalias mais, não importando qual dos dois ganhasse a competição. Portanto, bajulava ambos bem como prestava a cada um deles alguns favores extras.

Certa noite, Aislinn preparou um jantar especial para Norgan. Com este objetivo em mente, comprou garapa de cana, misturou com álcool de cozinha e, servindo-o sob a afirmação de que era uísque escocês, relatou em tom de confidência:

— Tem uma coisa que preciso lhe contar sobre o Aleister, aquele insuportável. Ele é podre. O cara é um sujeito tão nojento. Você já ouviu as conversas dele? Só sabe falar de podridão. Não suporto trabalhar com uma pessoa assim, que não tem dignidade, que não tem honra, não tem moral. Outro dia o peguei roubando uma criancinha. Você sabia que ele era assaltante antes de entrar para o escritório? Pois é, e parece que ele não perdeu o costume, o safado. Além do mais, você nem imagina o que ele fez para mim. Ele me raptou e me estuprou no cativeiro — reclamava ela de suas fantasias de toda noite. — Espero que você conquiste a promoção, senão estamos perdidos. Você não rapta, não violenta. Você respeita os valores da família e da pátria. Mas tenho certeza que irá conseguir. Aliás, o fato de você ser superior causa nele uma inveja absoluta, a pior inveja que jamais se viu. A inveja em si.

Norgan ficou muito satisfeito em ouvir tudo aquilo, a enxovalhação de seu rival e a glorificação de si, e para infelicidade de Aislinn a recompensou com seu amor, a qual precisou sustentar seu discurso demonstrando grande êxtase por sua noite miserável.

A mesma sorte não lhe coube na noite seguinte, ao oferecer uma janta para Aleister. Sua única iniciativa foi se levantar para impedir que ela servisse a bebida e fazer as vezes ele mesmo, mas apesar da apologia que ela endereçou-lhe em seguida, o sabor daquele uísque escocês o fez ouvir com cautela as rasgações de seda por parte de Aislinn e não tomar um segundo gole de seu copo:

— Sabe, preciso abrir o jogo com você. Eu desaprovo Norgan completamente. Você pode ser um troglodita, mas pelo menos se veste bem. Já Norgan, apesar de ser um bom desenhista, não sabe falar em público. Você é violento, mas sabe como satisfazer uma dama com seus golpes truculentos. Mas o Norgan? Qual! Apesar de se trajar como garçom, ter hábitos de garçom e de se portar em público como garçom, ele não nos serve nada. Parece que eu tenho motivos suficientes para odiar Norgan, não é? Ora, você cospe nas pessoas ao seu redor, mas pelo menos sua saliva não fede. Já o Norgan, não cospe em ninguém, mas de longe sentimos o cheiro de sua baba fedorenta. É você, Aleister, a pessoa mais capacitada que passou por aquele escritório. Seus múltiplos talentos são formidáveis. É capaz de realizar proezas jamais vistas. Seu poder é admirado por todos e invejado pelo Norgan, de modo que ele também o inveja. Ele tem raiva de você por você ser tão superior a ele.

Foi Norgan que terminou a garrafa de pretenso uísque, na noite seguinte, à ladainha das reclamações de Aislinn. Ela estava incomodada com o fato de que Aleister não havia se aproveitado dela e se pôs a desafogar sua contrariedade, mas distorcendo o conteúdo da mesma, já que pegaria mal evidenciar sua atração por ele.

— E só o que fiz, Norgan, foi tentar ajudá-lo a passar perfume, e ele borrifou o perfume no meu olho. Ainda por cima me bateu, sendo que tudo que eu queria era mexer no seu rabinho — ela completou sem consciência dos atos. Todavia, não contou que o perfume que ela queria ter passado nele era para boiola.

Os ataques de Callaghan contra Aleister botavam lenha no fogo da libido de Norgan, que para extravasá-la submeteu a mulher àquilo que ele gostaria de estar fazendo na verdade com Aleister, o que lhe trouxe grande sensação de poder e uma noite bem desgraçada a Aislinn, a qual, na manhã seguinte, no escritório, teve que ouvir a bufada de Norgan em seu cangote quando Aleister chegou no departamento:

— Esse Aleister é um monstro.

Pela maneira como Aleister olhou para eles, Aislinn soube que ele tinha ouvido a observação. Por isso tratou logo de defendê-lo, mas sempre tomando o cuidado de dar a impressão oposta, para agradar tanto Norgan quando Aleister:

— Mas os monstros foram feitos por uma razão. Monstros são lindos e nos entretêm. Eu adoro brincar com monstros como Aleister, você não? Esse exercício nos fortalece. Por isso eu tenho uma coleção de monstros, para que possa destruí-los.

Aparentemente a magistral técnica de Aislinn não funcionou muito bem, pois tão logo arrumou um meio de ficar a sós com ela em um canto do escritório, Aleister foi tomar satisfação com a surucucu:

— Como é que você alimenta as fantasias de Norgan desse jeito? Você deveria fragilizá-lo, de modo que assim estivesse preparando o solo para **minha** semente. Mas além de você concordar que sou um monstro, me retratou como sendo um monstrinho de sua coleção, dando não apenas a impressão de que estou sob controle, seu controle ainda por cima — o tom de Gossage, neste ponto, era de inconformismo dir-se-ia machista —, como que vai me destruir. Não tem cabimento você fortalecer a moral de Norgan e apoiar seus sonhos autoritários, se não quer que ele vença a disputa.

Aislinn então entendeu como tinha sido burra. Mas logo conseguiu se convencer do contrário:

— Mas... Aleister... querido... nunca eu daria terreno para Norgan alimentar e cumprir suas fantasias a teu respeito. Veja bem... entende... os monstros também têm sentimentos. Os monstros aos quais eu me referia são os monstros domésticos. Você que entendeu errado. A destruição que eu digo parece ser algo desfavorável, mas você tem que entender: na medida em que você destrói, possibilita uma construção. Na medida em que você destrói, você edifica. Você não pode construir em um terreno sem antes demolir o prédio que está lá.

O raciocínio estava tão bonito e parecia tão razoável que convenceu Aislinn, embora não tenha convencido Aleister.

No entanto, por uns dias ele deixou quieto, por motivos que só o amor podia explicar. Ele, porém, era racional o bastante para que esse amor não fragilizasse a cautela com que a recebia em sua casa, mantendo sua relação com ela em termos profissionais e, no máximo, de amizade. Norgan soube que Aislinn às vezes saía com Aleister. O que não sabia era que para Aleister ela era como uma candidata a uma vaga em período de experiência, e por isso foi esbravejar com ela sob a aléia de carvalhos no jardim do escritório. Ela sorria acima da pressão dolorida causada pela mão forte e brutal de Norgan envolvendo seu braço:

— Ai, querido, nem vou explicar nada, porque seria um insulto à sua inteligência que já entendeu a esta altura que estive estudando os hábitos de Aleister este tempo todo, para melhor destruí-lo. Precisamos saber seu m.o., Norgan, e assim atacar seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

Convenceu Norgan e a si mesma. A mão do homem desafrouxou o braço coberto pela estampa de oncinha do seu conjunto Nitschke.

— E o que você descobriu?

— Ainda estou num processo de estudo.

— Fiquei sabendo que você teria dito para ele que quer me ver no chão. Que vê o jogo que eu faço, que sou um cafajeste. Que sou covardia do início ao fim. Que você está dando trela pra mim porque quer me ver lá no alto, assim minha queda será maior e, portanto, você irá se divertir mais. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

— Isso tudo é estratégico — disse ela o acariciando em partes estratégicas — Você não vai acreditar que estou do lado daquele imbecil! Ora, é muito mais emocionante você pular de um bungee jump de vinte e cinco metros do que de um murinho de dois metros. Eu quero te ver no chão de estrelas, ou seja, nas alturas. Você é covarde no sentido de que não luta pela revolta dos alfinetes, afinal de contas eles nem estão revoltados. Eu não estava acreditando que você não iria se revoltar. Mas depois vi que você não deveria mesmo se revoltar. Por que alguém se revoltaria pela revolta dos alfinetes? — alfineta ela. — Você não precisa se preocupar com isso pois me tem como sua assessora mais fiel, portanto você me deve fidelidade. Confie em mim e acredite. A fé o levará à verdadeira confiança.

Norgan estava gostando das carícias e, por esse motivo, ensejou mais uma oportunidade para ela enganá-lo a fim de as prolongar e fazê-la refém de uma dívida por massagens mais íntimas, em suas regiões mais profundas. Mesmo o fato de que ela defendia Aleister para outros e depois o acusava para Norgan, era fonte de luxúria ao último por causa de um mecanismo psicanalítico perverso que tornava a defesa inicial em ponto de identificação entre Aleister e Aislinn, e a retratação posterior um emblema de sujeição por parte do Aleister vicariante. Dessa forma tanto Aislinn pagava seus pecados pelo tratamento truculento que recebia à noite, quanto Aleister, por transferência, era despojado de sua dignidade.

— Não vou cair nessa conversa estapafúrdia. Acho que você é duas caras mesmo.

— Agora você está me ofendendo — ela intensificou a voluptuosidade de seus carinhos. — Eu sou uma pessoa íntegra — disse ela se abaixando para provar sua reivindicação.

A mesma conversa com Aleister não funcionou muito, não só porque ele viu a cena no jardim atrás da gigantesca árvore de galhos retorcidos pesados de barba-de-velho, mas porque ele não permitia ensejo para as técnicas menos ortodoxas de convencimento empregadas por Aislinn.

— Você está atacando os meus valores mais caros — dizia ela em arrebatamento santo ante sua moral impugnada.

— Ah é? E quais são teus valores?

Ela se viu em uma situação difícil, pois achava chique alardear que era niilista, até porque isso lhe emprestava um ar de coerência, uma vez que era fanática por Marilyn Manson. Tão fã que chegava a acreditar que era bonito dizer que ele era bonito para quem estivesse disposto a permitir seus ouvidos fazerem as vezes de aterro sanitário.

Para mostrar algum valor, decidiu tomar emprestado ares adicionais de coerência, não negando, sob sofríveis justificações sofismáticas, que havia mesmo apoiado Norgan e que ele tinha de ser apoiado. Dessa forma, ela conseguiu destruir o _script,_ para reconstruí-lo mais forte do que nunca nas frases que se seguiram ao rompimento:

— Entenda que não podemos destruir o Norgan. Eu devo, sim, defendê-lo — empertigou-se — e não posso permitir que você faça diferente disso. Se você destrói o Norgan, vai ser pior, porque daí virá o Philippe. — saiu-se ela com essa.

Existia um tempero de perversidade excitando o "novo" discurso de Aislinn, e era que o afeto de Aleister por ela era muito reticente e ela sentia um gostinho retaliativo em afirmar a vantagem de outro sobre ele; não de Norgan, é claro, porque ela queria quebrar o _script._ Foi assim que trocou seis por meia dúzia.

— E eu prezo pela qualidade desta firma. O escritório está acima de nós. Portanto, o mais importante é a qualidade de quem o irá gerenciar, e não ambições pessoais deste ou daquele. Estou do lado da firma, Aleister. Como você é um homem íntegro e sábio sei que vai entender isso e me apoiar em meu posicionamento.

Ela estava muito satisfeita com seu bom senso e ética. Aleister, porém, não pareceu ficar impressionado, não obstante ele prezasse a ética e o direito muito mais do que ela, a mansonete.

— Não é esse o caso.

Aleister inspirou profundamente antes de prosseguir. Ela realmente tinha um dom incrível para distorcer o _punctum pruriens_ da questão e levá-la a um campo onde pudesse parecer mais sensata e, assim, sair pela tangente. Acusada de traição, conseguia refazer o contexto de modo que ela ficasse correta e ele se afigurasse mesquinho, reduzindo a questão a um simples duelo de egos entre ele e Norgan, sendo que Philippe não fazia parte da disputa: além de na verdade já ser um dos donos, estava supervisionando o escritório de Hong Kong, e portanto nunca se achava presente; outrossim, sua palavra não influenciava expressivamente no andar da carruagem na sede.

— Não é esse o caso, Aislinn, pois você me fez acreditar que estava do meu lado e foi apoiar as críticas de Norgan contra mim e a campanha dele como rei do departamento. Ainda que fosse verdade que ele representa o melhor para esta firma, você me levou a lhe entregar minha confiança, me endeusando em detrimento dele. Me fez contar meus planos e estratégias para você. Não tem como você sair limpa desta situação, não tem buraco para onde correr, porque eu a vejo. Não faz mesmo sentido você se colocar ao lado de Norgan sob a alegação de que aí outro assumiria, quando não existe ninguém para assumir além de Norgan senão eu, uma vez que as únicas "ameaças" são Philippe Rousselot e François Montagut, os quais já são donos e sequer gerenciam, deixando essa função a cargo de seu representante administrativo, Palantir Malavesi. Logo, sua mudança de posição não tem base nenhuma de justificação. Com efeito, só pode ser explicada pelo fato de que você nunca esteve realmente do meu lado e, portanto, me sabotou esse tempo todo.

Aleister nunca chegou a realmente confiar em Aislinn, nem a lhe contar seus planos reais. Mas seu ponto ainda era válido. Sua cautela não anulava a sujeira de Aislinn.

O lema dela era "Se não pode convencê-los, confunda-os". E mais uma vez deu prova de sua serventia no escritório, que era tapar com retórica e sofisma os furos onde havia carência de raciocínio e conhecimento:

— Quem falou em Philippe e François, homem de Deus? Eu falei Philippe? Eu quis dizer Phyllis.

Apesar de o jovem Phyllis ter caído na graça dos franceses, Aleister sabia que nenhuma hipótese poderia ser mais viajada do que aquela:

— Phyllis é um office-boy, caramba. Você acha que vão colocar um office-boy na diretoria?

— Eu acho. Na verdade estou certa de que isso iria acontecer se eu não interviesse. Se eu não houvesse utilizado essa tática, Phyllis teria passado a perna no Norgan e colocado a culpa em você. Eu estava defendendo você. E não haveria nenhuma testemunha em teu favor se eu não tivesse espionado a conversa dele com o Norgan, na qual ele prometeu um cargo de confiança para o Norgan caso você fosse demitido.

É claro que não tinha havido conversa nenhuma. E será que ela não percebia como soava esdrúxulo aquele papo de um office-boy prometendo cargo de confiança a um advogado do escritório? Aleister nem respondeu. Lançou-lhe um olhar de repulsa, como se estivesse diante da própria visão de Marilyn Manson. Aislinn ficou morrendo de raiva e foi descontar suas frustrações em Palantir:

— Por que na verdade você acha que irá conquistar a posição do Norgan? Mas não vai nada! Você acha que pode evitar que o Aleister consiga o cargo? Você vai ver que eu, com uma carta de recomendação minha, coloco quem eu quiser lá, em qualquer lugar. Sou eu que dou as cartas — ela ia se inflando de soberba e batendo o punho na mesa de Palantir, querendo intimidá-lo. — Aprenda comigo para ver como é que se faz. Não fique achando que pode fazer o que você não tem competência para fazer. Você não tem poder para isso. Não tem cacife para competir comigo.

Ela vinha dar o fio-terra em Palantir porque ele era o verdadeiro cristão da história, e ainda ficava preocupado com ela; ouviu tudo pacientemente e chegou ao ponto de lhe dar razão, mostrando ser um ente bastante surreal.

Era ele que mandava no escritório, era o cérebro de Rousselot e Montagut, e ainda deu razão para Aislinn em sua bazófia.

— Porque eu — dizia ela se endireitando aristocraticamente na cadeira — vou mostrar para você como é que eu posso colocar o Norgan na diretoria fácil, fácil. Afinal é a melhor maneira de mostrar que ele não tem competência para o cargo, como soube.

— Mas, Aislinn, se você fizer isso, não percebe que dessa maneira irá destruir Norgan?

— Qual é o problema?

Palantir sabia que Norgan era mesmo salafrário, mas em sua ética séria, autêntica, desejava que o próprio Norgan se desmascarasse sem que ninguém tivesse que armar para ele.

Aislinn chegara ao ponto de acreditar que o cargo que Norgan lhe havia prometido em obtendo ele a vitória, seria o de Phyllis, que este havia prometido a Norgan. Por isso ela estava com raiva de Norgan.

Nesse momento apareceu Phyllis, que fora chamado por Palantir, para conversarem sobre uma reclamação contra o office-boy, formulada por Aleister. Phyllis ficava ouvindo música em alto e bom som no escritório, já que não tinha outra coisa para fazer, até que Aleister lhe pediu para desligar o aparelho, porque estava atrapalhando sua conversa com o cliente, que não gostava de Nine Inch Nails. Mas Phyllis não atendeu o apelo de Aleister, e Aislinn apontou isso como evidência de que o office-boy estava de conluio com Norgan.

O fato era que o garoto não tinha ouvido os pedidos de Aleister porque o som estava muito alto. Mas, uma vez na sala de Palantir, ouviu claramente suas ordens.

— Onde é que eu desligo o som? — indagou sinceramente Phyllis.

Palantir foi até a porta de seu gabinete para dali apontar para o aparelho, no _lounge._

— É naquele botão vermelho.

Phyllis foi até lá e confundiu com o botão verde:

— Nesse?

— Não, nesse outro aqui — Palantir também se dirigiu até onde estava o aparelho e apontou mais de perto.

— Aproveita que você está aqui e desliga para mim, por favor.

Palantir só moveu mais um pouco o dedo para frente e tinha desligado o botão.

Aislinn foi visitar Palantir em sua casa, naquela madrugada. Tão logo ele abriu a porta, ela já foi entrando, tirando chapéu e casaquinho, e os jogou nos braços de Palantir, para que este os guardasse para ela. Aproveitou o espelho do hall a fim de ajeitar o cabelo e retocar a maquiagem, motivo pelo qual não tinha entregado a bolsa. No meio tempo em que fazia tudo isso, dizia:

— Olha, a coisa mais desagradável do mundo é ter que falar com você. Você é inferior, você tem que entender que para o meu nível de conversa está o Aleister, não você.

Palantir foi pendurando o chapéu e casaco de Aislinn no cabideiro ao lado da porta e ainda lhe indagou se ela queria guardar a bolsa ali também. Ela a empurrou para ele, agastada com a interrupção.

— Entenda de uma vez por todas, homem, que se você quer conversa comigo, não dá. Eu estou num plano, você em outro, não tem como você atingir meu nível intelectual. Eu queria estar conversando com o Aleister. Você acha que estou gostando de ter que conversar com você? Agora, o Aleister não, ele me fez me descobrir a mim mesma, para o bem e para o mal.

E Palantir, no total surrealismo de sua mente, dando razão para ela.

— Agora, você, Palantir, me fez descobrir o quê? Só me fez descobrir uma coisa. Que o mundo está repleto de caipiras como você.

Ele, doente e morto de cansaço, ouvia tudo e a guiava até a sala de estar, onde pudesse continuar sua conversa mais confortavelmente:

— Não adianta você dar o cargo para ele. Se você der o cargo para ele, ele não vai assumir. Sem minha carta de recomendação, ele não irá conseguir. Vai continuar que nem o Phyllis. Hein?

Malavesi, por sorte, era um monge tibetano, convidado para administrar um escritório capitalista. E o fazia de maneira louvável. Naquele dia, após a conversa de Aislinn com Palantir e depois que ele havia desligado o aparelho de som, chegaram Norgan e Aleister nela e questionaram do lado de quem ela estava. Aislinn lançou uma de suas ambigüidades, para não ter que se posicionar e ficar numa boa não importando quem viesse a provar ser o melhor:

— Eu fico do lado de quem é melhor.

Cada um ficou pensando que era ele mesmo, e ela ficou achando que era ela. Phyllis também achou que Aislinn se referia a ele. Só Palantir achava que não era ele.

Dando continuidade à conversa interrompida daquela tarde, Aislinn falava para um empenhado Palantir ardendo em febre:

— Sabe por que o Aleister é tão inteligente? Porque, ao contrário de mim, que sou inteligente, ele precisou padecer durante vinte anos até conseguir ser atendido pelo Diabo, que lhe concedeu inteligência por dez anos. Esgotado o prazo ele voltará a ser um molusco qualquer. Uma prova cabal de que ele vendeu sua alma ao diabo mesmo, é que eu o sinto em minha casa, em sua forma demoníaca, me tentando para eu vender minha inteligência para ele. No entanto, eu me recuso, pois sou uma pessoa íntegra e tenho valores. Não vendo minha alma por nada. Mas meu corpo está em liquidação. Promoção especial para capetas. — Pois ela, que já havia sido amante de Phyllis, agora o desprezava, uma vez que tinha criado novos amores.

Palantir sabia que Aislinn viajava demais e queria centrá-la, tirando-a de seu mundo de hipóstases, mas como, ele sim, era verdadeiro diplomata, resolveu desmentir a tese esdrúxula da mulher por meio de uma parábola, em que reivindicava o mérito exclusivo de Aleister por sua inteligência e conhecimento:

— Vou lhe contar a história de um demônio que vendeu a alma para um intelectual, com a finalidade de poder ter um artigo dele publicado em uma revista científica. Ele queria fazer sucesso no meio científico. Esse demônio gostava de ir à academia de musculação algumas vezes por semana, para infernizar a vida das moças lendo seus artigos sobre Física Quântica. Ele também apreciava cuidar de seu jardim. Resultado. Seu artigo foi publicado e era de autoria dele mesmo.

Ela havia entendido a mensagem. Sabia que na história o demônio era o próprio Aleister, uma forma de Palantir evitar que ela dissesse que ele tinha ficado inteligente por mecanismos sobrenaturais empregados pelo negociante humano. Palantir sabia que Aislinn possuía um dom inigualável de conseguir preencher discursos com outros conteúdos de modo que, por mais contrários que fossem à tese dela, acabassem justamente a corroborando.

O detalhe de o demônio ter vendido sua alma dava a idéia de que na realidade nada foi vendido, pois o demônio não tem alma, e aquele de um intelectual havê-la comprado ratificava essa mensagem, porque de nada adiantava a um homem ganhar a alma de outrem, de maneira que negócio não tinha existido. Aislinn era inteligente o bastante para entender a mensagem, compreender onde Palantir queria chegar, mas conseguiu fazer a conversa voltar à estaca zero, de um jeito bem dela:

— Sim, eu concordo totalmente com você. Tanto é que o intelectual rouba o artigo do demônio e o publica em seu nome. Você ilustrou com perfeição o fato de que o intelectual de que estamos falando tirou sua inteligência do capeta.

Aislinn começou a perceber que as pessoas a estavam tratando com certa indiferença. Phyllis foi o primeiro a ser questionado sobre as razões para tanto, ao que ele respondeu:

— Você não fez bem jogando meu aparelho de som pela janela.

— Mas não tinha nenhum cd dentro!

Ela chegou mesmo a ficar um pouco indignada com a falta de razoabilidade e com a injustiça de Phyllis.

Outro funcionário respondeu às perquirições de Aislinn exprimindo sua desaprovação contra ela ter atacado um colega com uma vassoura. Certamente a pesquisa de opiniões de que Aislinn fazia questão era fundamental para que ela pudesse mudar a cabeça das pessoas, a fim de entenderem e aceitarem suas atitudes, de modo que não precisasse ela mesma mudar nada em si:

— Ah não, você não entendeu o que aconteceu. Eu tinha acabado de comprar a vassoura e ele a pegou para varrer o chão. A vassoura que eu havia comprado! Estava novinha, e ele começou a varrer o chão com ela. Você viu? Então. Não saia por aí falando do que não viu. Nem a vassoura você viu direito.

— Mas eu vi você batendo no cara com a vassoura, e mesmo que ele a tivesse usado ainda novinha, como diz, isso não torna mais merecido o sujeito levar paulada de cabo de vassoura.

— Ora, me perdoe por ser humana!

Estava aí algo que Aislinn fazia muito. Arvorava-se em defesas politicamente corretas, distorcendo a realidade com vistas ao preenchimento dos requisitos que precisavam ser atendidos a fim de poder legitimamente invocar tais defesas.

Assim, o ato de bater em uma pessoa a paulada era apresentado como um mero descontrole emocional digno da atenuante "errar é humano". No final ela se fazia parecer muito razoável e quem acabava se passando por irrazoável era seu crítico.

O sofisma consistia em que ela igualava um ato monstruoso a um ato "humano", colocava o mesmo conteúdo em duas situações distintas. Dessa forma ela admitia seu erro, mas sem admiti-lo (a ambigüidade sempre presente), e assim dava ares de ser mais razoável ainda, ao reconhecer que tinha agido mal, sendo que no fim de tudo ela não havia saído do lugar.

Seus sofismas eram justamente um eterno correr sem sair do mesmo ponto. Apesar de todas essas objeções que Aleister teria para dar como resposta à pesquisa de Aislinn, que chegou nele contrita, mostrando-se disposta a aprender e se corrigir, ele apenas se queixou disto:

— Não fique dando falsas esperanças para Norgan, se é que você está do meu lado mesmo. Isso é desleal, tanto para comigo, quanto para com ele.

— Mas você faz isso também! — "argumentou" ela.

Na verdade o que Aleister tinha feito era prometer um adesivo para Norgan colar no carro dele, o qual dizia "Fumante no volante, perigo constante". Só não chegou a dar o adesivo, ao descobrir que ele fumava e que havia achado que sua promessa era uma brincadeira, e uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Norgan não gostou dela.

Aislinn fizera tanto terrorismo ao pé da orelha de Norgan, dizendo que Aleister tinha planos pesados contra ele, que ele foi embora, sendo que os planos eram na verdade dela, para ficar com o lugar de Norgan. De fato ele saiu, deixando uma indicação em favor dela. E ela pôs a culpa da saída de Norgan em Palantir:

— Não adianta você tramar contra ele, porque ele descobriu tudo. — De fato, ela que havia contado (o que ele tinha descoberto, pelo menos) — E agora ele sai como herói. Quem é que vai resolver isso? Eu, claro que a mamãe aqui. Numa penada eu mostro para ele tudo que você não conseguiu durante todos esses anos.

Mas, na verdade, ela acabou é não mostrando nada. Foi atrás de Norgan apenas para garantir sua indicação. Mas era tarde demais. Norgan já havia mudado de idéia e indicado Aleister.

Aislinn viu que todas as suas maquinações, todos os seus venenos e todos os seus serviços noturnos extras, tinham acabado nesse ponto, de nem mesmo Norgan querer alguma coisa com ela; havia arrumado uma gueixa gostosa.

Arrasada, foi pedir desculpas a Aleister por tudo, numa tentativa de aliviar um pouco o opressivo peso da solidão; ele pelo menos nunca a havia usado e sempre fora honesto e sincero com ela. Era capaz de humilhar-se perante ele mostrando que já pagava o preço de ser picareta, e o fazia para inspirar sua compaixão e o induzir a aceitá-la novamente. Entretanto, a técnica falhava porque Aislinn não resistia a transformar sua condição abjeta em algo charmoso, mediante comparações entre si e celebridades geniais que, como ela, acabavam sozinhas, finalmente dando uma guinada no discurso a um ponto em que aparecia como a vítima injustiçada.

Até mesmo quando sentia dor de verdade, sofrimento de verdade, solidão de verdade, olhava a si mesma de uma perspectiva em que se tornava uma heroína no início de uma aventura. E todo o valor de sua confissão, de seu reconhecimento, perdia-se completamente.

— Porque eu sou um passarinho em uma gaiola, que não pode voar, e pára de cantar pois fica triste, por não ter mais liberdade. Eu sou como Robert Franklin Stroud que, não obstante preso, ensinou os pássaros a voar, já que ele mesmo não podia fazê-lo, pois as grades o isolavam do léu. Minha sina é ser um gênio como Robert Stroud, que tenta se abrir para o mundo, mas o mundo está fechado para ele.

Ela se gabava de alguma coisa que não podia ser fonte de cabotinismo, pelo contrário. Estava se sentindo o gênio incompreendido, mas misericórdia nenhuma tocou o coração de Aleister quando se viu tentado a mostrar quão ridícula ela estava sendo:

— Pô, você acaba sendo incompreendida porque não fala coisa com coisa. E aí vai acabar mesmo sozinha, e não é por ser um Robert Stroud, mas por ser um Gordiabo.

Vendo que ela havia se colocado em uma situação não apenas digna de pena como de chacota, dando um gostinho de vitória para Aleister, Aislinn tratou de mudar o discurso, incontinenti:

— Mas não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia, de que sou sozinha. Todos requisitam minha presença. Eu só vivo em bando. Eu sou como uma andorinha que voa no céu cor de anil, e as minhas companheiras voam ao meu redor, por ansiarem minha presença em suas vidas o tempo todo. Nunca estou só. Eu pensava que estava em uma gaiola, mas eu estava voando na gaiola. A gaiola era apenas uma projeção mental, pois ao meu lado muitas andorinhas voavam junto a mim. Vamos juntas sempre, sempre, rumo ao companheirismo que sempre nos unirá, para sempre, sempre!

— Nesse caso, acho que eu posso despedi-la. Você só era mantida aqui por compaixão. Achamos que você era muito sozinha. Não poucos alimentavam recalques em relação a você, torciam o nariz para sua inclusão no quadro de funcionários desta firma, mas eu estava sentindo pena. Ficamos felizes por não mais termos que manter você por perto. Então você tem para onde ir.

E, realmente feliz e aliviado, apertou-lhe cordialmente a mão e a encaminhou para a sala do contador, a fim de que recebesse sua rescisão.


End file.
